Into a Kaleidoscope
by Eiprej
Summary: A collection of random drabbles and oneshots. -Multiple Pairings- #6; When Kyouko said that she hadn't wanted for Sayaka to be alone, she honestly hadn't been expecting something like this. What Kyouko had been expecting, if anything beyond the burning pits of hell or blinding patches of white, was not a cute little mermaid with the world's most depressed expression on her face.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey again, guys. xD So I decided to post up this random assortment of oneshots, because... yes. I have this really bad habit of having ideas and scenarios go flashing through my mind, and sometimes I write them out, but mostly as drabbles. Unfinished drabbles. Despite that, sometimes I really love the drabbles even if it's obvious I'll never really get to finish them. I thought that instead of them just sitting there and doing nothing, I might as well post them up. A lot of them aren't edited or even proofread, so expect some mistakes that I probably didn't catch. Most of these drabbles are really random and really AU, but most of them will be fluffy and whatnot. Mostly because I tend to want to write very sad things for this fandom, so it's hard not to fall in love with fluffy stuff. xD As for the title, it's like... I dunno, all the girls are different colors and I wanted to kind of show that they were all included in this, so a kaleidoscope kind of came to mind... Pfft, now that I think about it, that's kind of odd. Moving on~**

**Starting off with a really AU drabble of groom!Kyouko preparing herself to be committed her entire life, lol. I really loved this one, mostly because it left me feeling warm and pretty amused at Kyouko's antics in general. I hope you enjoy this random bit of fluff.**

**-0-**

Kyouko adjusts the red bow on her suit, scowling at herself in the mirror. It's replaced by a blush when Madoka comes in, only to squeal and jump at her in a bone crushing hug. "Kyouko-chan, you're so handsome!" She continues to squeak against her, pulling away from the hug and smiling brightly at her. A nervous grin forms on Kyouko's face and she tugs at her bow, laughing sheepishly at the way Madoka runs her eyes over her suited body and then flashes her a thumbs up. The intent look on her face is adorable and hilarious, so she laughs a bit. "Damn, will you stop looking at me like that? I might end up picking you as my bride instead."

Madoka blushes softly and then giggles, shifting on her heels. Her dark blue bridesmaid dress curves perfectly against her form, and she only has time to squeak out one more sentence before the door opens up again. "You should just see Sayaka-chan, Kyouko-chan! She's so beautiful in that dress!" Kyouko's face pales at the thought, her hands go clammy and she gulps before managing a weak smirk. "Does she? How rare..."

"That's a nice thing to say about your fiance, Sakura-san." Homura's monotone voice chips in front the door way, and Madoka makes it a point to run to the suited girl and loop their arms together. A soft smile is sent at Madoka, purple eyes lighting up with a look of love that Kyouko pretends to gag at, despite the fact that she's the one getting committed today. The thought makes her nervous, though, so she stops it.

"Heh, you know I don't mean it. You sure that me and Sayaka are the ones who should be getting marr... together?" Kyouko trails off, looking a bit pale again and making Homura's cheeks tint pink at the implication. Madoka buries her head into Homura's arm, and Homura picks herself up easily. She perks up a raven eyebrow at the red-head. "You look absolutely sick. Perhaps you should take a walk?"

"And risk Mami seeing me? No way! She'll probably think I'm running away." Kyouko snorts and goes back to clumsily adjusting her bow again. After that's done, she paces in front of the mirror for a bit and takes in a slow breath. "Who woulda thought this would happen, eh, Homu?" Her eyes dart to her best man and Homura frowns a bit at the nickname, sighing.

Kyouko's so nervous she could die. Running seems like a great option right about now, just to clear her mind. Although she'd never run right now. Not with Sayaka right there in her grasp. Not when she finally has a chance to take the girl and never let her go. So she supresses the urge to run. Plus, the blunette would kick her ass later... she smiles weakly at the thought and rubs her palms together again. This is so... embarrassing. Marriage was a thing that was never supposed to happen in a life like her's, and yet here it was, actually going on.

"Ah, it's almost time! Hurry up Kyouko-chan, hurry! You have to be there before the bride~" Madoka sounds more excited, almost like she's carrying the excitement of Kyouko, too. With the way she's going about things, and the way Kyouko's acting, she probably is. Kyouko's too nervous to be excited right now. Only anxiousness is hitting her, making her feel all sorts of sick. Still, she steels herself and tugs again at the collar of her white shirt, grinning uneasily. "Yeah, I know."

It's all worth it when she sees that blue haired idiot stroll towards her in that beautiful white dress.

**-0-**

**A/N: Well, there's that idea finally out of my head. I originally wanted to add more, but then I stopped because I thought it wouldn't go over well. xD Anyways, I really like it just like this... simple, short and sweet. So I decided to just keep it the way it was, since I was in love with it anyways. I'm still considering writing a little drabble on Sayaka's point of view, but I don't know if I'll really do it, so not promises there. The next drabble I might post up might be a Homura and Madoka one, or another one of Sayaka and Madoka in a "Harvest Moon" like AU. Oh sweet farmers. Pfft. So I hope you all enjoyed this really short, pointless drabble. c: Reviews and favorites are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here's another little drabble I wrote up. It's HomuraxMadoka, but it's not as fluffy as the last one, sadly. Next oneshot will be happier, no doubts there. Haha, well, regardless, I hope you enjoy this one, too. I was wondering whether to post it up solo but I think it will do better in this collection I'm making up, so I might as well make it another chapter. xD Thanks for the people who reviewed and favorited last time, it really motivates me and whatnot. I'm glad that I could make something that people enjoy. ;v;**

**-0-**

The room is really quiet. That's understandable, considering it's nighttime and nothing but the slight jostle of trees and wind is heard. That and the sound of soft breaths right next to her. The breaths are a completely different thing, though. She can hear them, but what she can really do it _feel _them. Warm little puffs against her arm, soft, signaling that the girl next to her is fast asleep with no intentions of waking up.

Sleep. It's something she should be getting herself, she thinks. She really can't though. Her amethyst eyes are trained on the ceiling, staring at the fan that's moving in lazy circles. She's already used to the lack of light; the moon pouring in gives enough of that, anyways. If it's not obvious enough, she can't sleep.

She drags her gaze over to look outside of the window, staring at the soft glow the moon causes. She should be happy, maybe. Happy that the girl that she loved, the one she vowed to protect, was right next to her. Within her reach, within the grasp of her arms. But she's not. She finds herself hating herself even more than she did before all of this. What was the use of being able to hold something that you couldn't protect, even if just for a little while?

She didn't deserve the bundle next to her, she never thought that she did. Akemi Homura knew this wasn't going to last. The moments of peace should be enough to keep her going, but it never did anything beyond making her feel even emptier than before. Maybe she's just selfish. Maybe even something as simple and sweet like this should be just enough. The honest and hard truth is that it isn't. It hurts more, makes the pain in her chest grow ( wasn't she healed of that a while ago, anyways? No, it's completely different, isn't it? ) until she feels like her heart is going to explode and she'll be left lifeless. As if she's not already dead enough. The glowing, purple gem on her ring reminds her of that.

Homura's hand goes to slide next to Madoka's, searching for the human warmth that's emanating from the palm. When she finds it, limp and unmoving next to her, she grasps it with a gentle force. Fingers flex, and she breathes in sharply. This hand has been limp before with no movement, in much different circumstances. It's only natural for her to feel relief – and anger, she can't help it – when it grips back, even if softly. She closes her eyes and bites her tongue, sick of staring at the ceiling fan. There was nothing interesting about it anyways.

Her thumb traces soft circles on Madoka palm, and then gently slides up to her wrist to touch the area. Warm veins, normal. This is nice, just being able to hold her hand. Being able to feel her body snuggled up against hers. "Homura-chan?" The voice is gentle and light, questioning. Homura turns her head to look at her, opening violet eyes and looking into an exhausted smile. "Are you okay?"

Homura smiles back, thinly. She brings her arm over to wrap around Madoka, and the pink haired girl immediately snuggles up to her side, basking in Homura's warmth. She nuzzles her head right underneath the girl's chin, into her neck, and seems to relax more. She even sighs when she feels Homura's fingers curl into her pajama shirt, as if to keep her there. It's fine, because Madoka isn't moving. The girl smiles and nuzzles Homura again, gently.

Of course she doesn't see the tears that are pooling beneath violet orbs, nor does she notice how desperate that grasp really is. Because this is nice, but not nearly good enough.

**-0-**

**A/N: Originally I thought it would be longer. I was pretty wrong, because I ended up cutting it off and just making it short and simple. Well, kind of simple, I don't know. I loved exploring Homura's character and she's such a dear to write, oh man. I hope you enjoyed this, though. Reviews are appreciated, and so are favs, alerts, ect. I also like constructive criticism. A lot. That's the reason why I'm able to write like this, after all. c; **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: While I work on my other story, I ended up taking a break and dispelling this from my mind. Uhh, it's fairly simple, not too well worded and written on a bit of a rush. Haha, I didn't even proofread it, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes and such. Still, I thought it was a nice little one-shot and thought I should probably share it. As an assurance that I'm not dead and still working on updating on my stories. Uhm, it's Kyouko-centric, no couples this time.  
>Here are some replies to the reviews from before.<br>Cashbanky; Oh god, thank you so much. You have no idea how happy that review made me, seriously. I'm also glad I got down Homura and Madoka, seeing as I don't really write them much. But I certainly love their relationship, too much to put to words. I hope I can keep writing great, since you're going to be stalking my stories for now, haha. But thanks so much for your review. c:  
>madoka x homura fan &amp; James Birdsong; Thank you guys so much, I'm really glad you enjoyed it!<strong>

**-0-**

_Sister_

_/Kyouko's sitting at the park one day, when she's shaken from her indifferent boredom by a fallen child and a late older sister./_

Kyouko sat down on a park bench, lazily leaning against the side of the bench and chewing on a half-finished apple. Her gaze was set in the general direction of the playground, not really paying too much mind to the children running around. They weren't a bother, save for the giggles and squeals that came from their overjoyed mouths. In fact, it was more of a comfort, knowing that despite her own troubles the world still went on, undisturbed. Not everything was dark, after all.

The red-head wasn't about to let their happiness bother her, though. She continued to stare blankly ahead, ignoring the children and instead focusing on the sight of a growing oak tree at the opposite end. She continued eating, not quite prompted to stand up just yet. Or at least that was what she had been planning for, until at the edge of her vision, she saw a blur of brown falling and disappearing. Her gaze automatically flickered to the out of place occurence in the playful antics of children.

That was where she found a fallen child, trying to prop herself up. She did, only to stay on her knees, stare ahead and - like any normal child - begin to tear up. Kyouko watched as the girl lifted her chubby hands up to rub against her eyes, her silent crying toning up to the natural sound of sobbing. Kyouko blinked a few times, looking around before standing up from her bench and resting her bag of apples on the grass next to it.

"Hey." Kyouko's voice was a bit rougher than intended, but it had a pretty good effect of making the crying girl pause and look up. Kyouko shuffled awkwardly on her feet, before bending down. She watched the girl sniffle, eyes still teary and leaking, but now full of childish curiousness. "What's wrong? You're crying all over the place."

The girl was unsure to answer for a minute, before sniffling and looking at her knee. "I-It hurts..." Kyouko followed her gaze and caught the problem; the girl's knee was scraped, red and raw. It was bleeding a little, nothing too serious. But of course it was going to seem serious to this small girl. How old was she, four? Five? Kyouko remembered how Momo used to rea-

She halted that train of thought and instead focused on gently pulling the girl's folded leg free so she could get a better look at it. "That's it? Really?" Kyouko questioned, holding back a soft snort. The girl nodded slowly, flinching when Kyouko gently moved her leg and looking as if she was going to cry again. Kyouko ignored that, instead going through her pocket. As expected... nothing to really help the situation, save for a tissue. She doubted that would do much but agitate the wound.

Breathing out a sigh, Kyouko raised her head again to look at the red-faced child. She nearly jolted when she saw the girl's tears pour over again, and with another sigh, she pulled out her tissue and rubbed it against her face. "Comon, don't cry. How old are ya'? Four? Five?" Kyouko questioned while patting her face dry, the urge coming too fast to stop. It seemed as if her sisterly instincts hadn't quite disappeared yet.

"F-Five..."

Kyouko stood up and grinned a little, perhaps to ease the shy, crying girl. She offered her hand, watching the child grab it and pulling her up. "Five, eh? See? You're a big girl. Cryin' for something like this is something only babies do, amiright?" Kyouko poked at the right spots, knowing exactly how to get the girl from crying to pouting.

"I-I'm not a baby!" The child said, puffing out her cheeks, momentarily forgetting all about her scraped knee and trying to stand her ground. Kyouko shook her head and put the tissue into the child's hand, the small girl staring at it in mild confusion. "Then you shouldn't be cryin', you know. You'll be fine."

The child opened her mouth. "I... I know that, I was just..."

Kyouko couldn't help but ruffle her hair, laughing mildly. The child, mildly surprised by her burst of laughter, ended up giggling childishly in response. That was when another voice called, making the brown-haired child's attention snap to the source of the voice. "Aaya! Aaya, where are you?" The call was clearly for the shorter girl in front of Kyouko, and Kyouko watched as an older looking child ran up to them, looking relieved at the sight of the child... who Kyouko now knew was named Aaya.

"Big sis!" Kyouko looked back at the child when she excitedly called out her sister's name, and Kyouko blinked and watched as the older came and scooped Aaya into her arms, before releasing her and looking at her in worry. "What happened to your knee?"

"I fell, but... this nice lady came and helped me!"

Kyouko tensed when the sister looked at her quickly after the words. She looked cautious, and Kyouko frowned when she was addressed directly. "So, you..."

Kyouko felt it was the time to cut her off. "So you're her older sister..." Kyouko twisted her foot on the ground, flexing her fingers and looking the other way to avoid staring into the brown eyes of the older child. A mild surge of agitation and nostalgia was building up inside of her, and she failed to keep it at bay. "You shouldn't have taken your eyes off of her in the first place, ya' know. Take better care of your sister, from now on. That's your job, ain't it? That should be it..." The red-head scolded lowly, gazing into the sky, although her tone was indifferent, despite the rough words. The only moment that she turned back to look at them was when she felt two small arms wrap around her midsection, bringing her wide-eyed gaze down to stare at her torso.

From there hung the child, Aaya. In Kyouko's peripheral vision, she could see the annoyed look in the other's eyes, but... "Thank you for taking care of me, big sis!" The childish yet grateful voice of the child carried to Kyouko's ears, making her stare in surprise at the happy smile sent her way.

"Comon, Aaya." The annoyed voice was followed by an arm pulling away the smaller child, and Kyouko watched as the mildly injured child was led away. Her throat felt tight, and clenching her fist for a second, she ended up laughing humorlessly.

"Big sis, huh..?"

The red-head returned back to her bag full of apples, sitting back down on the bench and nonchalantly taking another bite of it.

That day, she took the time to hunt down a familiar, the image of a brown-haired child slowly blending in with one of a familiar red-haired girl.

**-0-**

**A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this. At the end I wanted to add in someone like Sayaka or Mami, but then I realized that... this was way better as a stand-alone oneshot. Reviews are appreciated, but not really needed. Thanks for reading, and thanks for all the people who favorited and subscribed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, here's a shocker. I'm not very fond of Kyousuke, to be honest, but I never really hated him either. And this just randomly came to me, so I decided to write it out. I vastly prefer someone who can make Sayaka happy though, but I thought this would be sweet. Plus, I wasn't about to argue with a random spurt of inspiration, haha. Either way, I hope you enjoy this little drabble.**

**Review Replies;**

**Cashbanky; haha, of course not. I'm just a slow updater, that's all. xD I'm glad you liked that chapter, though. Pfft- don't worry, that girl didn't go witch. I'm not that bad. :'D Thanks for the review.  
>Rhyno Holter; I'm actually considering writing Sayaka's side of things, and maybe if I'm sure that I don't butcher it, I might write the ceremony too. Thanks for the review though. c:<br>anon&James Birdsong; Thank you!**

**-0-**

_Cotton_

_/His notes sound hollow and the violin feels awkward in his hands. There's the lingering thought of Sayaka and what was. For just a second, he wants to give up and cry. And then a visitor stops by./_

There's not one day that passes that he doesn't think of her.

He wishes that Sayaka were there. Now, whenever he thinks of her, the violin in his hands feels heavy and clunky and awkward against his neck, in his arms. He remembers when Sayaka used to teasingly grab at the violin, and despite his protests, how she mimicked his stance, violin against her neck. Her stance was a little awkward back then, but Kyousuke realized that maybe he should have taught her. She'd held it well. She would have been a good violin player, wouldn't she?

On that note, Kyousuke remembers how much the girl admired his skills. They'd share a laugh after Sayaka had held the violin, and right after the girl would smile and hand it over to him. Kyousuke would thank her with a smile, grasping the instrument with gentle fingers. And then, Sayaka would ask him if he could play it for her, just a bit. "Please?" She'd stop and then add on, with a slight grin, though her eyes flashed with a pleading look. "I mean, for your best friend, you know?"

For his best friend. He'd never thought that maybe it was something more, did he? Now at the thought of that grin, his heart clenches and his throat feels like it's stuffed with cotton. Now, even the music he plays sounds empty and lifeless. Although he's sure that he's the only one that can tell. When Hitomi listens to him play, she tells him it sounds glorious and amazing and _lively__. _But to him, to the musican's own ears, the notes sound hollow.

Sayaka was a bit different. Despite her overt, playful demeanor, the girl's soft side had indeed been classical music, since the very beginning. She would listen intently to the notes, yet allow it to soothe her. Perhaps that was why Kyousuke loved playing for the bluenette. He could feel the passion with which she listened, meeting the passion with which he played. Now, despite all the people willing to listen to him - papa, mama, Hitomi, his teacher - there was one choking problem.

They weren't Sayaka.

He should be happy, he thinks. His hands work again. His hands _work _again. A true miracle, a dream. He can play and continue his career, his passion. Yet, for some reason, it all just feels wrong. The violin in his grasp doesn't feel right just yet. The music trilling into his ears doesn't _sound _right just yet. He drops his gaze to the floor, lowering the violin and grasping the wood tightly with his hands.

Tears collect in his eyes, and he goes to blink them away before they can actually fall and stain his cheeks. "Sayaka..." He mutters his best friend's name under shaky breath.

"Don't cry, stupid." The violinist swears he can the sound of Sayaka's voice drifting into his ears. The words are tear filled, teasing, and he wonders if he's losing his sanity. "You know I'm here for you." Kyousuke stays silent at the voice, and his gaze snaps left to right.

There's no one there, but he knows he can hear Sayaka loud and clear. She's there, he convinces himself. She's there and she's talking to him, reassuring him, when it should be the other way around. Lifting up his gaze, her can't bring himself to tense up even when he feels cool air on his back.

"Hey, Kyousuke?"

"Sayaka?"

"Play a song for me," A familiar pause. "Please?" Another pause, though this time, Kyousuke can imagine Sayaka's grin and pleading blue eyes, despite the shaky tone that rings in his ear. "I mean, for your... best friend, you know?"

Kyousuke laughs breathily despite himself, lifting up the violin and resting it against his neck as he gets ready to play. "Of course, Sayaka." He chokes out, throat still stuffed with cotton. He breathes in deeply, beginning with one long note.

And what he can't see is Sayaka standing behind him, mimicking his stance with her arms pressed against his. The girl presses her head against his back, tears collecting at the edges of her eyes. A smile is smothered over her lips, though, and she leans forward to press a kiss against Kyousuke's back. "Thank you," She whispers against him. He's unable to feel it but he most certainly hears it, dragging out the last note of the beautiful melody.

Kyousuke closes his eyes and lowers his violin, a weak smile tugging at the edges of his lips. "No. Thank you, Sayaka."

There was that same ounce of passion shared between them, and Kyousuke can only bear to think about one thing.

Now that he knows she'll always be watching, his notes don't sound so hollow anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone. Uh, wow. This is a really, really short drabble. I don't even know where the idea for this came from, but I ended up writing it out before I could stop myself. xD Very simple, very straightforward. I don't think there's much explaining to be done here. This is an AU based on a canon universe, since obviously, Sayaka doesn't make it to highschool in the anime. ( Sayakaaa!) Either way, I hope you enjoy this little drabble.  
>Next one will be another HomuMado one.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"You should run away with me." It's the single, most unexpected question she's ever heard come from Kyouko's mouth./_

"You should run away with me."

Kyouko's words make Sayaka stop and turn her head away from the window she's looking out of. Her gaze locks onto the redhead sitting across from her, hands loosely holding the milkshake. When she meets Kyouko's gaze, it's fierce and honest behind hazel eyes.

The two are sitting in a small diner, Kyouko eating away at her fries and Sayaka just drinking an ordered milkshake. She thinks for a while. What kind of question is that, really? A bit cliche, moreso than she thought the redhead could be. Unexpected. She blinks at Kyouko, who's gazing back, and Sayaka notices that Kyouko's hand is fumbling with her sleeve. "Where would we go?" She questions calmly, curious to hear the other's answer.

"Anywhere." Kyouko blurts, Sayaka responding with a skeptical look. "We're magical girls. It wouldn't be hard."

Sayaka doesn't reply. Would she really run away with Kyouko, if seriously given the chance? Her family and friends were important to her. It wasn't as if she had anything to lose, unlike the girl in front of her. She turns her gaze away from Kyouko, lifting up her milkshake and sipping at it. "Well?" Kyouko's tone is demanding. "... would you?"

Sayaka smiles, then, standing up from the parlor's seat. She pulls a wad of bills out from the pocket of her high school blazer, setting it down on the table and then walking away. She hears Kyouko stand up quickly, footsteps behind her in a second.

"I think there's a witch around the area."

Kyouko grumbles out an agreement, huffing loudly after. Her footsteps turn heavy. Aggravation. "Whatever..."

Sayaka doesn't stop smiling until she gets home. Sayaka doesn't stop smiling until she gets home, and when Kyouko climbs into her window after a telepathic invite, she stands frozen at the sight of the blue duffle bag laying at Sayaka's feet.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So a couple of weeks ago I was reading 'Resonance Days' by TakerFoxx, and when I finished catching myself up I had the itch to write something. My friend suggested that I write some more KyouSaya ( as if I don't write enough of THAT ) but I couldn't resist. It's hard to say no to your OTP, after all. Anyways, this kind of spewed out and I don't really know what to call it. It was most certainly influenced by 'Resonance Days', which is an amazing fanfiction. If you want a good fanfic, then please go head over and read that one. You won't regret it.**

**Here's some almost-KyouSaya. It's not too long, so I decided to just stick it in here.**

* * *

><p>When Kyouko said that she hadn't wanted for Sayaka to be alone, she honestly hadn't been expecting something like this. The red-head had been totally expecting something like... white blankness, nothingness stretched out in front of her. Nothing but the stark reminder of her death. Or, when confronted with the inkling of her soul that did believe in a higher power, the appearance of blistering red flames and hot, misshapen rock. Hell was a place suited for girls like her, after all.<p>

Then again, if that was what she had been expecting, was that really what she'd even come here for? Was that the entire reasoning behind her death? To end up in a place where she didn't end up following a certain blue haired maiden after all?

Still. She was in total disbelief when faced with the sight in front of her.

What Kyouko had been expecting, if anything beyond the burning pits of hell or blinding patches of white, was not a cute little mermaid with the world's most depressed expression on her face.

It took a long time to get used to the fact. To look at a face covered by blue bangs, lightened by sapphire eyes, and topped off with a voice that was distinctly like Sayaka's. But it happened, eventually. She eventually made it through the fact that yes, she'd made it to Sayaka, but not to _Sayaka_. If that made sense. Which it didn't. In her befuddled mind, though, what did?

And that was precisely the moment in which Kyouko realized that she'd died just for something like to this happen, and while this miracle was stretched out in front of her, there was no point in refusing o grab it.

One day, she's sitting next to Sayaka, sitting on what she thinks is a beach and looking out into the clear distance. The two had already been well acquainted, enough that Sayaka was leaning against her shoulder happily, with Kyouko's scowl directed at the tides. She wasn't at all bothered by the mermaid leaning against her arm - tail a mix of colors, reds and blues and a hint of purple - and her expression only solved to quell the mild nervousness she felt at the proximity. Looking over, Kyouko stared at the bluenette curiously.

The fire-headed female couldn't help from staring, even if she wanted to stop. It was all just a little surreal, now that she truly thought about it. They were in a completely new world, something that not even death had taken away from them. It was kind of like... going to sleep and waking up in a dream world that you didn't ask for. Only she did ask for this, she thought with mild irritation at her wish-washy thoughts. She asked to just be with Sayaka, to keep her from being alone. And what did she get?

A mermaid.

"Kyouko?" Kyouko blinks, snapping out of her hard thoughts by the questioning tone of Sayaka. She's staring directly at her, blue eyes like question marks, sinking right into Kyouko's amber gaze. "You zoned out again. I'm starting to seriously worry for your mental health over here, you know." The tone is a light little tease, but underneath it, Kyouko can sense the clear worry.

Kyouko clicks her tongue, shrugging and looking up at the sky instead of Sayaka. "Ya' probably should. I mean, only god knows how long we're gonna be here." Kyouko's lips make a point of quirking up and then down, feelings mixed about the words.

"I guess you're right." Sayaka agrees shortly, sounding a little faraway. Sayaka sits up, the warmth of her head against Kyouko's shoulder leaving, the cool ocean air replacing it. "... does that bother you?"

"Huh?"

"I mean," Sayaka cuts in, sounding a little frustrated now. Kyouko can hear the lapse into sadness, and realizes it's just her nature to slip so easily into those kinds of emotions. The mood flips are something she's entirely used to, and something's she's tried to stop. Yet now, as Sayaka speaks on, Kyouko can't bring herself to cut her off, curiousity getting the best of her. "Sometimes, I can't tell whether you're happy or not and I..."

Kyouko grabs the mermaid's arm tightly, making the girl squeak so suddenly she actually wonders if she's hurt the girl. When it become clear that's not the case with Sayaka's surprised expression, Kyouko relaxes her grip and allows her fingers to slide gently down Sayaka's arm. "It's not that, you idiot. It's just that... I didn't think it'd be anything like this."

Sayaka's face nearly lapses into an incredibly depressed expression once more. Kyouko quickly moves to mend her dumb wording, kicking herself over it.

"Don't go mopin' on me just yet. I didn't think that we'd be able to... or that, you know, we'd be sittin' here, like everything's all fine. That we're still breathin' even though we're dead. That we're in a place we can actually touch and feel and experience and.." Kyouko stops short, tilting her head down. "... I thought it'd all really be over."

There's a long pause between the two of them, until Sayaka decides to break it with her own words. A careless little blurt. "But you're with me." And then, a light pink tint runs over her cheeks once she realizes the implications of her words. "Uh, er, well. You get the point! That's what... you wanted, right?"

Kyouko looks over at her again, mouth opening to say something in response. She comes up short and closes her mouth again, looking back down at the light sand. With hesitance, she finally leans over, pressing her face against Sayaka's shoulder and calming at the warmth she feels on sunkissed skin. "... yeah. You got it." She grunts out lowly, feeling Sayaka release a breath and then tilt her face to rest against the top of Kyouko's head.

"Well, good. Cause. I dunno what I'd do without you."

"Probably swim around the entire place." Kyouko snipes back playfully, and Sayaka gently slaps her hand.

"... thanks, Kyouko."

There's a pause, but this time it isn't uncomfortable or questionable. It's contemplative, and then, it strums out, an appreciative note breaking the air. "I should probably be thankin' you instead, stupid."


End file.
